


Fireworks

by ryuseihanabi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fireworks, Fluff, I really didn't state any names in this fic, M/M, Midori's POV, POV First Person, my second uploaded fic is finally about my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuseihanabi/pseuds/ryuseihanabi
Summary: I couldn't say a thing, as I started to feel my sweaty palm as I clenched it, and almost couldn't hear my heartbeat over the loud booming of the fireworks.Short drabble. MidoTeto.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's my second uploaded fic!! Once again, this was originally written last year...
> 
> It's kinda late/early for the festival season in Japan, but in my hometown it's the month where we celebrate a fiesta, and it's my birthday too so I decided to upload a drabble! :D

"Fireworks..."

Despite the noise in the background, I could hear his voice, usually loud and full of vigor, hushed into a low almost-whisper as the two of us watched the fireworks together.

I turned to look at him, who stared up at the sky which was dark yet bursting with lights everywhere.

His bright reddish-brown eyes glinted with the lights, and his tanned cheeks glistened with a few sweat drops.

His lips moving to form those words, then making a dazzling smile that was befitting of the night sky and the stream of colors that boomed in the sky, were glossed by the half-bitten candied apple in his hands. His lips were curled into a small smile. My gaze was locked to his entire being, captivated by him who was so normal, yet so so special.

 

"Beautiful..."

I didn't realize that it wasn't him, but me, who uttered those words until those beautiful eyes drifted from the skies to me, staring into my own blue ones.

The slightly chilly air of autumn swept by my feet, yet my face blazed like the heat of summer. I couldn't part my lips to even utter a word of dismissal, because his face, his well-sculpted face and his piercing gaze that focused so earnestly at me distracted me so much.

I really liked him, so much, for his clumsiness, his awkwardness, and for his strong will. Yet, this face was one I was weak to, as well - that even as something pressed against my lips, it didn't register in my mind until he looked the opposite direction, his ears and neck obviously heating up.

I couldn't say a thing, as I started to feel my sweaty palm as I clenched it, and almost couldn't hear my heartbeat over the loud booming of the fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short this time too... But I'm happy if you liked it even a little bit! Thank you for reading!


End file.
